Energy efficiency is important to the design of appliances such as refrigerators. Typically, a modern refrigerator performs various cycles in a manner that is calibrated for use in a typical environment which may be defined using a typical ambient temperature, humidity level, standard test-load, or otherwise. Thus, the appliance is programmed to meet specific conditions. Yet, environmental conditions may vary significantly which degrades the energy efficiency of the appliance. What is needed is an apparatus, system, or method that allows an appliance such as a refrigerator to adapt to its environment in a manner conducive to increased efficiency.